


puppy-love

by jirochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirochan/pseuds/jirochan
Summary: There was no way Yuki would like him back. Yuki wasn't attracted to boys.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	puppy-love

Yuki’s lips looked so plush, if he trailed a finger down them he was sure their softness would be akin to the most delicate of petals. If he pressed his own to Yuki’s, he wondered if they would feel sticky with lip-gloss, if they would have a taste to them. 

“What are you gawking at? Do I have something on my face?” Yuki’s voice snapped Taichi out of his thoughts and he suddenly realized that he had been staring far too long, hand stuck in mid-air with a needle between his fingers, fabric laying forgot on his lap.

“Sorry, just spaced out for a second,” Taichi spluttered in response, quickly drawing his gaze back to the blouse he was meant to be working on. He squirmed as he felt Yuki’s intense, questioning gaze on him for a few silent moments.

“Whatever, just get back to work. We have a tight deadline to meet.”

Taichi tried his best to continue on clumsily with the work given to him. He had improved from when he had first helped Yuki with his work and though not deft by any means, managed to prick his fingers less often. Yuki also rarely criticized his needlework now which meant that he must be doing something right. He had gotten more speedy and precise with his work and thus could let his mind wander every once in a while. He tended to put his foot in his mouth of late when talking to Yuki and had taken to working more quietly, which if Yuki noticed he didn’t comment on. 

Yuki didn't mind the silence when he was working. Having his ear talked off by Taichi day in and day out got tiring quickly but the silence had become unnerving especially coupled with Taichi staring off into space regularly. He was wondering what was on that mind of his that made him so out of it, not that he would express his worries or question him unless it affected his work more than it had been.

Taichi wondered if Yuki had any idea of just how much he plagued his mind, how much his thoughts flustered him to the point they bled into his real-life interactions. Yuki wasn’t a mind reader but Taichi knew that he wasn’t acting his usual self lately and that it wouldn't be hard to tell something was off. Maybe Yuki didn’t care enough to notice. Taichi’s heart sank at that, as possible as it was. He had always wanted to please people, to be loved but never had he wanted to be loved more than when he had met Yuki. Nobody else’s attention mattered anymore.

This Yuki had reminded him so much of past Yuki, maybe they were one and the same, but it was insignificant. His aching for past Yuki, for that brash little girl, wasn’t anything like this. Sure there were crushes here and there but they weren’t Yuki, none of them made him feel this way. Make him truly feel anything. He didn’t like this discomfort in his chest, the heaviness, feeling so down knowing that Yuki probably would never look at him the same way, would find him gross for the things he thought. He wanted to utter his feelings out loud, to get it over and done with but he was terrified that Yuki wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He would take this indifferent treatment towards him but being able to still be at his side over being cast aside completely in disgust. Yuki could never like him. Yuki liked girls. Taichi thought he did too.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Taichi’s head shot up.

“Are you having a problem with it?”

Taichi shook his head a little too roughly. 

“It’s fine! Just concentrating. I want the stitching to be straight, y’know,” Taichi tried a smile and hoped it was as cheerful as usual. 

“Then why did you look like you were about to burst into tears?” Yuki pressed, staring Taichi in the eyes.

At that Taichi faltered.

“Yuki, I actually...”

Taichi’s heart was pounding hard enough that he felt it would break through his ribs, his hands were uncomfortably sweaty to the point he didn’t think he’d be able to make another stitch without the needle slipping and sliding. Should he risk what he had now and bank on that tiny bit of hope that Yuki was simply too stubborn to show affection and did somehow care for him in the same way? 

“Spit it out. We still have work to finish.”

No. It wasn’t possible.

“I actually didn’t realize how bleary my eyes were getting from working on this for so long,” Taichi laughed. “How about we take a short break? We can have some of the scones Omi baked this morning as long as Juza hasn’t finished them all by now, of course.”

“If sugar will help you concentrate and stop staring off into space, fine. But only 5 minutes,” Yuki relented, putting his own work down and getting up from his chair, smoothing the wrinkles out of his skirt.

“Awesome! You deserve a break too, you know. You shouldn’t overdo it.”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you, dog. I know my limits.”

“I can still worry about you, right?” Taichi held the door open for Yuki, a crooked smile on his face that threatened to falter when the shorter boy passed under the frame, his face so close to his own for a brief second.

“Do what you want,” was the muttered response. Taichi dutifully followed. This was enough for now.


End file.
